If She Lived
by MillenniumKitten
Summary: So this takes place after the movie. Misuzu has mysteriously awakened just before Yukito was ready to leave, even though she's suppose to be dead, She doesnt remember being sick either, Yukito can't help but wonder if this is really over.


**If She Had Lived**

A few days later after falling to her seemingly death, she woke up. Just like she was awake with that cute little smile on her bright heart shapped face. I could see her and smile thinking to myself about how much of a fool I had been to think that she was really dead. We had all been fooled, clearly something magical had happened here, and yet we still didnt know what. Did this curse that she had...was it finally lifted? Had we won? OR was this merely just an illusion...my hopes come to life?  
>Whatever it was...she was here now. She was awake and smiling at me with those huge and beautiful sapphire eyes. Misuzu Kamio, was now looking at me. She was alive and smiling.<p>

"Yukito," She laid her head on her fluffy white pillow, hugging her green dinosaur to her chest. "Will you buy me some extra thick peach nectar."  
>I wonder...I wonder if she even remembers being sick or all those harsh things that she went through. The girl who I watched die away each day, was no longer here. All that was here now was my Misuzu, of course she wanted peach nectar. "Yeah," I couldnt help myself. I laid my head down onto her stomach and sniffled. Tears rolling lightly down my face. Drops, turning into streams soaking her blanket and possibly her shirt.<p>

"I'll...get..you some peach nectar."

"Yukito..." She smooths my hair with her delicate hands. Weaving them through several strands. "You have water coming out of your eyes. Don't cry!" With strength she hasn't had in days she hugs me to stomach. "Yukito don't cry." I knew it...Misuzu is too sweet to die. Too precious to this world. Every once and a great while a person is born with a pure heart, and that would be Misuzu. In a way she's an angel.

"Your juice." I wipe my tears away and stand, if only to just get a good look at her. "I'll go get one from the fridge-"

"Yukito."

I freeze in my tracks. "Yes?"

"Can we play?"

Play...that was one of the first things that she asked of me when we first met. Was if we could play togeather...on the beach. Is she really up for something like that? Such as running around through the sand and getting splashed with cold water? Could her body even take that? "Yes...of course we can play. Whatever you want, okay?" I turn back towards her, hesitant. All I know is that for some reason she's alive right now, and I don't want that to change. If she wants to play, then we'll play. "Your so silly Yukito." She sits up on her bed and stretched her arms, letting loose a large yawn. I can tell she's doing this to make me worried, because I know she knows that I'm watching her. She hops to her feet and crosses the room to her door. "You act like you've seen a ghost."  
>I think I might have. Yet there she goes out the bedroom door, looking like she always does in the morning. The only thing that looks frazzled is her hair, which hasn't been brushed in awhile. Her short hair...which use to be long. I miss her long hair-<br>No don't be selfish. She's here standing in front of you, that enough. It has to be, because you don't know how long this will last.

"Let's go Yukito!"

"Now hold on just a second," I cross my arms. "You can't go out in your pjs."

"I'm in my pjs?" She looks down at herself in complete confusion as if the last thing she remembered wearing was her school uniform. With a groan she heads back into her bedroom.  
>I head into the living room just as Haruko walks in through the door, her face bright red and smelling of cheap booze.<p>

"Y-Y-Your your not...gone yet?" She slurs her words and laughs when I don't answer her. I wonder what she'll think when she sees her daughter? Or is she too drunk to notice?

"Yukito! Look!" Misuzu comes running in her wearing her favorite dinosaur t-shirt over a pair of jean shorts. "I found it! Oh hey mom."

"Misuzu?" The bottle clatters to the floor. "Your not suppose to be awake...why are you awake?" Haruko takes a few hesitant steps towards her daughter. I'm ready to step between them just in case. "Your awake...your awake!"  
>She hugs her daughter and continues to repeat that phrase over and over again loosing herself in tears.<p>

"Oh gosh, mom you have water coming out of your eyes as well!" Nonetheless she craddles her mother with ehr slender arms. I can't tell whether Haruko thinks that this is some illusion, or the real thing. The way she's acting, I believe she's too drnk to understand much of anything right now. "Mom," Misuzu grips her tighter. "I'm going to go and play with Yukito now, is that okay?"

"Yeah...it's fine." But when Misuzu let's her down, Haruko just slumps to the floor and falls straight asleep. A puddle of drool already forming. "Well Yukito?" She extrends a hand towards me. "Shall we go and play now?"

I take her hand without knowing anything. everything is a mystery to me now. Why had she woken up? How long would she stay awake for? Is this...perhaps just a dream?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so obviously this is my first fan fiction...and i don't really get how to do any of this . so bare with me please. Chapter 2 will...or should move the story a long other then 'lets play' kind of thing. Oh and note that this is after the movie, just when Yukito is about to leave. I wouldnt mind it if you reviewed...but please be nice, this is my first time . although advice is wanted<strong>


End file.
